


An Unconventional Arrangement

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Canon Universe Divergence, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Armitage Hux knows he's nothing in his father's eyes - nothing but a bargaining chip. Which is also why he is about to marry Ben Solo, the son and heir of the biggest trading company of the core worlds.Nobody even knows what Ben Solo looks like these days, but there is one thing Armitage Hux knows for certain: Ben is an omega, he himself is an alpha and they're going to be husbands.





	An Unconventional Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> For the kyluxXOXO summerfest 2019! Used prompts were: mate, end, wine!
> 
> This AU uses the Star Wars universe but instead of pew pew lasers it's a trade war. :'D

Armitage Hux checked himself in the floor-length mirror while his father paced nervously behind him. One might think Brendol was the one going on a first meeting with the heir of the Organa-Solo clan. Instead it was Armitage who was about to meet his future husband for the very first time.

“Let me see the collar,” Brendol barked as he approached, grabbing at Armitage’s clothes without permission, pulling the collar any which way to satisfy his own anxiety. If things went well they would eventually be able to create the greatest trade empire the Republic had ever seen, hell, the Republic AND the Outer Rim.

“Father, I’m beginning to think you regret this arrangement,” Armitage said, his voice steady despite the turmoil deep in his own belly. Marrying a person he had never met before was strange and archaic.

“Nonsense, boy,” Brendol said as he smoothed Armitage’s clothes down. “Don’t mess this up, you hear me? It’s your turn to lead this family to glory. I’ve done my part.”

There was a buzz on Brendol’s commlink and he stepped away to answer it, though it didn’t afford him any privacy since Armitage could still hear both parts of the conversation. He pulled his own clothes into shape after Brendol had messed them up. It was almost time, his pulse was going faster.

“We’re about to dock at the station,” Brendol said, then with one last look he added withhis finger wagging at Armitage: “Don’t disappoint me.”

Armitage took a deep breath. This he would have to face alone. It was his last chance to prove to his father he was worth something.

The space station they docked at was one of the Organa-Solo’s recreational ones. Unlike their trade centers where people exchanged wares at all times this one was for business talks but also to some extent for pleasure. Armitage would have to meet Ben alone, as was promised. He tried keeping his cool and look like the alpha he was, standing up straight, his gaze steady and maybe just a little harsh.

It was hard though since people usually expected someone else when it came to the standards of what an alpha had to look like. Per general definition an alpha had to be strong, muscular even, they had to have a big presence and an arrogance to go along with it. In short, an alpha had to be obnoxious or so Armitage thought. He had the part down where he could look arrogant on command, be obnoxious even, he was tall as well but thin – not muscular at all – and his preferences in the bedroom were also not in accordance to what an alpha should be. They had become rare too, as were omegas. It was also the source of Brendol’s disappointment in him. This and other things.

A long line of betas in the Hux family and Armitage was a rare alpha. Marrying him off to a coveted omega of an influential family was his only function after his father had decided early on that he wasn’t worth more than a bargaining chip. Even the attempt of learning Brendol’s trade didn’t go over well so Armitage had to resign himself to his fate. He was to tie both the Hux and the Organa-Solo empire together with Brendol at the helm.

Armitage was greeted by a young woman who led him to the business lounge and further to one of the family’s private rooms. Everything looked sleek and new, a far cry from his father’s orbital station of Arkanis where they struggled with outdated technology. Even the floors looked like a modern marvel.

They stopped in front of a door and after she put in the codes for it she left him, not even stepping over the threshold, gesturing only once for him to enter. Armitage thanked her and mentally steeled himself as he walked in.

It was huge.

One part of the room was occupied by lounge chairs with low tables on which baskets of various fruits rested, there was a bar in the corner but currently without a barkeeper, the other side of the room featured a large dark table with many chairs. It was terribly excessive.

A lone figure sat at the large table, facing into the room instead of at the spaceport window where the nebula the station resided in glittered beautifully in the background. It was a perfect view, turned away from the reflecting light of the planet the station was orbiting and instead facing the stars.

Armitage’s heart leaped. This man was gorgeous but he probably wasn’t Ben Solo. It had been a while since Ben had appeared anywhere in public which made all holos of him outdated. No one knew what he looked like these days, it was a complete mystery. The wedding would be the first semi-public event in which Ben Solo would show his face after many years of absence. Maybe this was another servant, someone to watch Armitage so he couldn’t steal anything or tamper with the room – not that he had planned any such thing.

“Good evening, excuse me,” Armitage said as he took some steps closer to the man. “I’m supposed to meet Ben Solo here, would you know where to find him?” He hoped the man could point him in the right direction or get Ben for him.

The stranger smiled at Armitage.

“You’re in luck because I am Ben Solo,” Ben said as he got to his feet. Armitage could only stare at him, his breath stuttering. This couldn’t be right. Or maybe he wasn’t even an omega but instead an alpha and their information was wrong? Did his father try to marry him off to an alpha?

“But I thought you were an omega?” Armitage blurted out, regretting it a second later. He himself wasn’t exactly the image of an ideal alpha. To his surprise Ben laughed, even if there was a dangerous glimmer in his eyes.

“I feel we are evenly matched,” Ben said and gestured Armitage to sit down at the table with him. Instead of seating themselves at the heads of the table, they sat at the sides, facing each other without such a vast space between them. Armitage had a great view out of the view port behind Ben, even if it might eventually prove to be distracting.

“I see you’re still confused,” Ben said. “It’s true though, I am an omega. I’m not what you expected, right? A lot of people think it even if they don’t always say it. The look in their eyes says it all.”

Armitage looked at him, really looked at him. He was gorgeous, that much was true but none of his features betrayed his status. Something bloomed inside him. Was he actually excited about marrying this man? At least he was attracted to him so unless it turned out Ben had a terrible personality this wouldn’t be entirely terrible.

“You’re right, I didn’t expect you to look like this but I can’t say I’m disappointed,” Armitage said, a slight smile on his lips. He might as well make his interest known early on, invite harmony into their budding relationship.

“I can see why your father so readily agreed to this arrangement,” Ben said with a chuckle. Armitage couldn’t help but feel a sting at his words. And he was just starting to feel good. So even to his future husband he wasn’t ‘alpha enough’. His face fell, he looked glum.

“He did say once that I was as thin as a slip of paper and just as useless. I’m only worth something to him when it suits him. You must be disappointed getting me for a husband,” Armitage said with furrowed brows, his spirits already low and they had only been talking for less than five minutes. This surely wouldn’t be a good marriage if it was going to be like this.

Ben chuckled softly. “I didn’t intend to offend you. Look, listen. Even though my parents don’t say it I guess they’re disappointed having me for a son,” Ben said, suddenly solemn. “While I do have an interest of one day taking over their trading business their trading partners don’t see me as an equal because I am an omega. I once trained to become a jedi but my uncle thought he saw an evil in me so he refused to continue my training although I never did anything to cause his doubts. I have nothing else but this alliance. It’s my only chance to steer my own fate again.”

They looked at each other in silence for a moment until the assistant from earlier came in and brought them a decanter of red wine as well as water and two types of glasses. Ben thanked her as she left and they sat in silence once more. Ben’s words hung over his head. They were both in a similar situation. Without him, Ben wouldn’t be able to realize his dreams. Without Ben, Armitage wouldn’t ever be free of his father’s hold of him.

“I don’t want children,” Armitage said suddenly, completely ignoring the part about Ben’s uncle thinking he was evil. It was a discussion for another time. This was a business room. Their marriage was a business agreement after all. Friendship and comfort might come later or if they were unlucky, never.

“Fine,” Ben said visibly more relaxed. “Me neither. And I don’t bottom exclusively if we actually want to sleep with each other, which I would agree to.”

“Good.” Armitage smirked. “I like getting fucked. I don’t mind switching but I prefer to bottom.”

Ben touched his fingers to his lips as he started to grin. Armitage wondered if Ben’s parents had this kind of foresight. From what he had gathered the mythical Force was strong in Ben’s family. Unlike Brendol they might have accounted for their son’s happiness. It intrigued Armitage. Maybe they were a good match after all, at least they would be as far as the bedroom was concerned although he had to admit he was warming up to this first impression of Ben’s personality.

“You’re pretty,” Ben said, his hands taking hold of the decanter to pour wine for the both of them. “I’m sure if people saw us together they’d think I’m the alpha and you’re the omega. This might be amusing.”

Armitage took his glass and swiveled the wine around for no other reason than because he could. “Is it, though?”

They were both unusual in their own ways but Ben had the advantage of setting the example for other omegas so they would know they didn’t have to be small and submissive if they didn’t want to. Ben certainly wasn’t submissive from what Armitage had seen of him so far and he liked it this way.

“So you’re focusing on the alpha-omega thing but not on me calling you pretty. Interesting. Pretty interesting even,” Ben said, his grin widening. Armitage felt his face heat up.

“My father made sure to define my life by my status,” Armitage said, his eyebrows drawn together in annoyance. These were things he couldn’t simply cast off from one moment to the next, even if his fiance was understanding. To his surprise Ben put a hand on his, lacing their fingers together.

“Think of it this way: Once we’re married you’re part of my family too. Then you can become whoever you want. Alpha or not. I’m not trying to rile you up on purpose, I promise.”

“But my father-”

“Your father has to learn that it goes both ways. When we’re married we belong to each other too. He will have to live with certain compromises.”

Ben’s eyes were intense, Armitage couldn’t look away. There were some things he had left unsaid with the conversation moving as fast as it did.

“Ben, does that mean we are exclusive? Like in a real marriage?” he said, hopeful for Ben to agree. Armitage wasn’t one for open relationships thanks to his fear of being left for someone better than himself.He also wasn’t polyarmorous. Which was also why he usually didn’t do relationships in general. He got hurt a lot less when he didn’t fully commit to someone.

“I would like that,” Ben said. “I’m not interested in drama. I also never had an alpha before. I’m tired of men who think I’m easy because I’m an omega. We might find something that works for us. So yes, I’d like it if it were the two of us and nobody else in this relationship. And to be honest, I think over time we might agree to see this as a real marriage, instead of just one for convenience.”

Armitage let out a sigh of relief, tension leaving his body at least enough for his shoulders to stop feeling so tight.

“I’m glad,” he said and meant it.

“Since we’re already talking about this, there’s one thing I need you to know,” Ben said, fully drawing Armitage’s hand into his own.

“Once a year I need to get off my suppressants for health related reasons. I’ll go into heat. You need to stay with me for the three days it takes. And you have to get a chemical contraceptive so nothing happens that we don’t want to happen.”

Before Armitage could ask him about it the assistant-turned-waiter came back to lay out plates and cutlery and while Armitage had the impulse to pull his hand from Ben’s touch he didn’t since Ben regarded him with a steady gaze. It was as if to Ben it was only the two of them in the room, he completely ignored the waitress as she laid out their dinner in front of them.

“Do you need anything else?” she eventually said.

“Thank you, that would be all for now,” Ben said without taking his eyes off of Armitage. The moment the door closed behind the waitress Armitage audibly exhaled. It had felt forbidden to speak about these private things in front of anyone else.

“Three days? Your heats are this long? I heard they’re at most one day and a half. But yes, I’ll stay with you. After all, you’ll be my husband when it happens.”

“Good,” Ben said and finally took his hand off of Armitage’s. His face relaxed visibly, his gaze softer, the intensity somewhat gone but his eyes weren’t any less beautiful.

“My heats are longer because of the suppressants and because of the Force. It’s said the scent of an omega in heat can make an alpha lose control. We’ll have to keep some bacta ready since you might bite me.”

“I thought mating bites were out of fashion,” Armitage said doubtfully. He had no intention of marring Ben’s precious skin. But Ben only chuckled lowly, his hands finally going for the cutlery.

“You might not feel that way when the time comes,” he said as he cut off a bite and pushed it into his mouth. It reminded Armitage of the food in front of him so he followed suit, also taking some bites. They were eating some kind of steak, something Armitage had never done before. The first bite alone made his mouth water in delight. If only he could have this quality of food every day. Maybe he will after marrying Ben.

“I’m glad we can talk now,” Armitage said after they were eating in silence for a while. “Because it’s going to be stressful from here on out with the wedding preparations.”

“I meant it though,” Ben said. “Three days. I need you to be with me for the entirety of my heat. No running off if it gets too much. No leaving me alone. You have to be there physically all the time.”

Armitage could see it in Ben’s face and hear it in his voice how important it was to him. He had personally never witnessed an omega’s heat but read and heard about it. Three days was a long time for a condition as intense as this but Armitage was sure if they stocked up on food and water they could manage. What were ration bars for after all if not for staying at a place with no options to get fresh food?

“Ben, what did you do up until now during your heats? Were you all alone?” Armitage said. He could hardly imagine it, an omega in heat for three days taking care of himself, desperate for another’s touch and only having lifeless toys to satisfy himself with. At least in Armitage’s fantasy it was like this. He didn’t want to imagine Ben with another man.

“Yes. Sort of. My mother would come in every now and then to feed me and give me water back when I was a teenager. It was quite the humiliating experience. Imagine having a dildo up your ass and then your mother walks in. Then, I had some partners here and there who went off after just one day. They couldn’t stand it. I’m very demanding. You’ll see.”  
Ben bit his lower lip. He made it sound like a lot of work. Armitage didn’t even know if he could … satisfy Ben properly for three full days. But there were ways he could take care of him, manually stimulate him, hell, push a dildo in his ass with his hand if he had to.

“You’ll have to train me then,” Armitage said with a smile. “Even if I can’t get it up for three days straight I can still stay at your side, keep you company, give you water and food. It’s what a good husband would do.”

Ben looked satisfied enough with his words but then said: “I’ll hold you to it. We’ll see how it goes when the time comes.”

Armitage had every intention of keeping his word. It would be tough but spending three days alone together with Ben seemed very tempting. It would be worth it.

“What about you though? Do you have any special needs?” Ben said as he scraped the rest of his dinner onto his fork. Armitage couldn’t think of anything he needed in the bedroom that he hadn’t already told Ben. There was one thing though he wanted.

“I’d like to take over my father’s company one day. He thinks he’ll still be able to boss me around when I’m married to you but I also want things. You said you want a position in your parents’ company? I want us to unite both at some point with us at the head. No Brendol though. Never again.”

Ben nodded thoughtfully at him then grinned viciously.

“We’ll see about it. After all, my parents wanted this ‘alliance’ because your father’s business practices sometimes border on piracy. My father once said he should outright smuggle if he runs his business like this, my mother was far less amused. It’s all to rein him in and also because Arkanis is like a gateway to the outer rim. With you and me and the helm of this entire operation we could create something even greater.”

Armitage grinned as well.

“I’d like to see it happen one day. For now I hope I could get a position in your parents company. At least for now. I’m not officially employed in my father’s but I am his sole heir.

Ben pointed his fork at him. “I like this. Conspiring with you. After all, to be taken seriously I might need your status. It’s a mutually beneficial relationship.”

Ben was right and Armitage knew it.

"Let's get more comfortable," Ben said as he put his cutlery across his empty plate. He gestured over to the lounge which had a couple of low chairs and loveseats. Armitage’s heart beat faster. Sitting across from Ben had already been intense in the beginning but the chance of leaning into him was endlessly exciting. Armitage didn’t have any opportunity yet to take Ben’s scent in and he knew from his studies that omegas were supposed to smell enticing to an alpha.

“Fine,” Armitage said with a slight smile, copying Ben as he put his own knife and fork down, shortly afterwards he followed him. Ben sat down in the loveseat and patted the space next to him. Armitage swallowed thickly as he followed him, Ben’s arm immediately moved to pull him close. Armitage let him.

Ben was solid, warm and smelled incredibly good. Armitage could think of nothing to say, instead he leaned in and took a long, deep breath, taking in Ben’s enticing scent. It was incredible. Never in his life had Armitage smelled anyone with this good a scent before.

“First time smelling an omega?” Ben said with a chuckle. He was being an awfully good sport about Armitage’s little reactions.

“Yes,” Armitage whispered, hoping he wouldn’t get hard from Ben’s smell alone but he could already feel the desire pool in his belly. It was even worse when Ben leaned in closer and took a good sniff of Armitage’s hair and neck. That was weird.

“You smell quite good yourself. Listen, I think this might work,” Ben said. “I feared you’d be like your father. I’ve only met him once and he wasn’t a very pleasant person to be around.”

Armitage laughed, his body shaking against Ben’s.

“No kidding. He’s terrible! If I can help it I don’t want to become like him, ever!”

He froze when Ben kissed his temple.

“Good,” Ben whispered.

They stayed like this for a while longer without speaking, Armitage basking in Ben’s presence. For the first time in his life he felt incredibly lucky. Even though Ben was an omega Armitage could tell he was powerful, not only because of his Force powers. No, Ben had big goals, a vision of the future he pursued. His presence was grand. He was incredible. But he had also demonstrated his Force powers by floating a pear from the fruit basket on the low table into his hand. It made Armitage laugh.

No, Ben had a presence about him Armitage had only ever seen in an alpha. Ben seemed like a person who took charge and it intrigued him. It made him want to be more like him so they could be equals in their marriage, both of them taking charge.

The evening was over much sooner than Armitage had anticipated. He wasn’t supposed to stay so he didn’t. It surprised him when he felt sad at the thought of having to leave Ben for now.

When Ben walked him to the docking station where his father’s shuttle was already waiting he held his hand on the entire time it took to go there. It made Armitage feel younger than his 34 years.

Brendol was nowhere to be seen but Armitage knew he was impatiently waiting inside his ship.

They came to stand close to the shuttle.

“I will see you again soon,” Ben said with a smile. He gave Armitage a chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving him, his hands trailing out of Armitage’s.

Armitage couldn’t help but watch him leave, at least until his father came out of the shuttle.

“Well? Come in, tell me how it went,” Brendol said gruffly. Armitage followed him into the shuttle and took off his coat as he walked in deeper, Brendol at his heels.

“It went well enough,” he said with no intention of going into the details. His father didn’t need to know HOW well it went or any of his future plans.

“He seems agreeable enough.” Armitage spent the next ten minutes or so telling his father a rather vague story of how the dinner went. Brendol even smiled in delight. At least this once Armitage did something right in his father’s eyes. Oh how much he’d come to regret setting up this match for his son. Armitage would make sure of it.

The next time Armitage saw Ben was on their wedding day. Unfortunately they didn’t get the chance to meet beforehand. The Organa-Solos had organized everything with the wedding itself being held on their capital ship. It was the biggest ship Armitage had ever been on and it was modern and beautiful inside and out. The family’s crest was on almost every wall, proudly proclaiming who owned this technological masterpiece. Soon Armitage would also belong to this exclusive circle. He had to keep himself from looking around too much, lest they thought his backwater planet upbringing kept him from places like these. Which they obviously did but Armitage knew his father wouldn’t be too happy if he acted like an easily-impressed fool.

An assistant ushered him into a separate room and Armitage felt like he could breathe again without the watchful eye of his father on him. At least these strangers didn’t dare berate him as they got him ready for the ceremony.

They clothed him, styled his hair, they even put make-up on him so he would look good in the holos. Armitage knew this was a farce, a charade put on for those watching. Still, he was looking forward to his new life with Ben and away from his father.

When the time for the ceremony came Hux felt like a puppet as he looked into the mirror one last time. This wasn’t him. He could appreciate styling his hair or wearing nice clothes but this was … quite a lot. The clothes fit him perfectly which was no surprise since they were tailored to fit. They had put him into something that vaguely resembled ceremonial robes in black with a gold trim, his hair they severely gelled back, even more so than he preferred to do by himself. Even his shoes were shined to perfection – well, the shoes they had given him. It felt strange to see himself this way. Polished.

He couldn’t look at himself for long though since another person came in and told him they would start the ceremony soon. Armitage grew nervous not for the first time today, his palms sweating in the dark gloves he wore.

The assistant walked next to him as she led him to the grand chamber where the wedding would be. Armitage had already met her back when he had dined with Ben. He didn’t know her name though.

“Sir, it’s just through here,” she said and left him at the door. Armitage’s lip quivered, he flinched slightly as she put a hand on his arm.

“It’s going to be alright. The Organa-Solos are good people.”

He tried to relax and gave her a nod. She left him as he walked on through the open door into the grand hall. It was massive, probably the biggest room on the ship. There were numerous people already waiting, sitting in many, many rows. Armitage had known beforehand it would be an enormous event but still, a lump formed in his throat, cold sweat bathed his back. So many people turned their heads to stare at him, holos were shot, holovid devices were pointed at him. He would’ve loved nothing more than to turn on his heel and leave.

But there, at the end of the carpet there was Ben Solo with an officiator. He wore the same style ceremonial robes as him and he was beyond gorgeous, even more so than back when they had first met. Behind Ben a huge observation window showed an impressive view of Hosnian Prime. Rarely had Armitage been anywhere close of the Core Worlds and today he was getting married with the seat of the Republic’s power in the background. It was very intimidating to say the least.

Instead of focusing on the many people watching them Armitage tried to keep his focus only on Ben. Everyone else was unimportant, especially his father and step-mother who were probably in the first row but Armitage didn’t even attempt to look for them.

He smiled at Ben as he arrived next to him. Ben took his hands in his, they stood facing each other and the ceremony began. Armitage didn’t even listen to most of it, but when he was asked if he wanted to marry Ben he said yes, so did Ben. It was this simple.

After exchanging the rings presented to them on a black satin cushion they kissed for the first time, behind them people clapped and cheered and there was no doubt countless holos were made. It was overwhelming, so much that he had to rely on Ben to lead him away. Armitage couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

To Armitage’s great relief the press wasn’t allowed at the wedding reception, so it was only their families, their friends – of which Brendol didn’t really have any – and what Armitage could only assume were trusted business partners. Which meant there were still many people present but the attention wasn’t laser-focused on him and Ben. At least not so much after the first dance which had Armitage want to never let go of Ben’s hands but then Ben’s mother approached him and he had no choice but to give her the next dance.

“Congratulations,” Leia Organa said, a warm smile on her face, a glint of something dangerous in her eye. Armitage was immediately intimidated, he almost didn’t try to lead but with how their hands were placed he had not much of a choice.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Armitage said, at loss for what to call her.

“Oh please, we’re family now. You can call me Leia. Or mother, if you like. Or Mom, like Ben does,” she said with a laugh. Instead of reassurance Armitage felt even more lost.

“Well, thank you, Leia,” he said. The dance was almost coming to an end, Armitage could see Ben watching them with amusement from where he danced with a girl Armitage knew to be his cousin.

“Ben seems to be happy and I want you to keep him this way. Can you promise me this, Armitage?” There was something about her Armitage couldn’t quite put his finger on but then it hit him: Leia Organa was an alpha. Armitage had heard rumors about this but they had never been confirmed.

“I like him. I’ll try my best,” he assured her.

As if he sensed that something was off, Ben came along and pulled him away.

“Sorry Mom, I want to introduce my husband to my cousins, if you don’t mind.”

Leia laughed and waved them off.

“You go ahead then. We can talk more later.”

They moved away from her quickly, into another corner of the room where Ben introduced him to various people. It was way more fun when Armitage didn’t feel threatened by his mother-in-law.

Much, much later Ben led Armitage to their shared room on the ship. It was just for one night, they would go on their honeymoon to Coruscant soon enough.

“I can’t believe your father drank this much,” Armitage said, laughing as he followed Ben into the room. “He even drank my father under the table. Quite the feat!”

“Practice,” Ben said, pulling him close for another kiss of his plush, soft lips. He was so sweet and warm and Armitage felt himself melt into his touch. He had waited for this so long. Ben’s hands began to pull the robes from him, the shirt underneath, hell, everything and Armitage let him litter the floor with clothes.

Ben had him on the bed fast and kissed him everywhere, he himself barely unclothed. He sucked a bruise above his clavicle, making Armitage squirm against him, his arms holding onto Ben’s shoulders. The omega’s clever tongue licked over the bruise before focusing on something else. Ben’s scent was so close and intoxicating. Armitage never got this hard this fast in his life before. Just like he also never had an omega in bed before. He suddenly understood why alphas usually tried to go for an omega if possible. Everything about Ben was amazing.

“Ben,” Armitage whimpered as Ben’s mouth lavished his thin chest with kisses and his fingers slowly circled his already stiff nipples, causing arousal to pool in his belly.

“You smell so good,” Ben whispered against his skin.

“You too,” Armitage said, wondering if Ben was already wet, not that it mattered much since he wanted his dick inside him.

“Oh Ben, please fuck me. I need it.”

“Yes. Good, good,” Ben said as he descended down to Armitage’s crotch where he ignored his terribly hard dick just so he could lap at his balls and stroke his perineum deftly with his finger. Armitage bucked against him, his hands clawing at the sheets, a moan like a wail escaping him. It was so little stimulation and yet so much.

“Ben, I need to see you. All of you,” Armitage whimpered, his hands coming up try and drag at Ben’s clothes. There was too much fabric on him. Armitage needed it gone.

“Alright,” Ben said, chuckling as he sat up. He slipped out of his robes and pulled the shirt over his head. Armitage was stunned when he saw the muscles on his upper body, his mouth watered slightly, his cock throbbed. Ben was magnificent. Armitage struggled to prop himself up on one arm so he could touch Ben’s beautiful chest, letting his fingertips dance over the bulging pecs. Just like Ben’s face the rest of his skin was sprinkled with tiny moles here and there like constellations.

“Beautiful,” Armitage whispered, looking up with wonder into Ben’s face. Ben put his hand on Armitage’s for a moment before he worked to shuffle out of the rest of his clothes. When his erect cock sprang free Armitage couldn’t help but stare at it for a moment. It was huge and already leaking.

“Fuck me,” Armitage whispered breathlessly as Ben crawled over him again, kicking off his pants as he went. Armitage was on his back, his legs spread as Ben started to fumble at his hole with his dry finger. He attempted to squirm away from the touch.

“Ben,” Armitage whispered desperately. “I don’t have slick … I need lube.”

“Sorry, I was only curious. Of course you need lube,” Ben whispered against the skin of Armitage’s thigh before he planted a soft kiss there, then held out a hand to levitate the bottle of lube from the nightstand right into his open hand.

“Good trick,” Armitage said with a low chuckle which turned into a drawn-out moan as Ben’s lubed fingers stubbed against his hole, pushing in slowly. Ben’s tongue was busy licking into the shell of Armitage’s ear, making him go crazy. His own hands tried to touch more of Ben, his shoulders, his pecs, he briefly brushed his dick even as Ben was busy fingering him, putting a second lube-slicked finger in and pressing down hard on his prostate. Armitage bucked up into him, it was like electricity flowing through him as his arousal spiked, his dick leaked against his belly, his knot was slowly starting to swell. Armitage was getting close already and Ben wasn’t even inside of him. He blamed it on Ben’s smell, his omega pheromones. Armitage had never felt this aroused before in his life.

“Ben, touch my dick,” Armitage moaned against Ben’s ear. He needed more.

“Not yet,” Ben said, chuckling against Armitage’s heated skin, his fingers teasing his prostate with deft strokes, it was almost painful, making him squirm under Ben but without any attempt to move away. He relished in the sensation even if his pleasure was closer to pain.

“I’ve never seen a real knot with my own eyes before,” Ben said, his face moving closer to Armitage’s dick but without touching it yet. He only watched Armitage’s dick bounce as he stroked his prostate, how the head leaked clear fluid down the shaft and over the half-formed knot.

“Just swollen tissue,” Armitage moaned. “Evolutionary… nonsense.”

He shouted when Ben’s mouth descended on his dick, his lips only barely touching the knot which he licked while he kept stroking Armitage’s prostate. It was too much. Armitage tried hard not to buck up into Ben’s mouth but he couldn’t help himself.

“Ben! I’m about to come!” He clawed the sheets so terribly much, Armitage was sure he would rip them.

Ben didn’t stop though, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked Armitage harder, his mouth hot and soft. It was too much, with a wailed “I’m coming!” Armitage was spurting down Ben’s throat.

His chest heaved and Ben’s fingers on his prostate quickly started to become uncomfortable. This time he squirmed in discomfort as Ben pulled his fingers out. Armitage’s arm hid his very hot face.

“You didn’t even come yet,” Armitage said and made a face under his arm, every part of his skin sweating as his breathing slowly normalized.

“Doesn’t matter,” Ben whispered, the back of his hand audibly wiping over his wet lips. “That was hot. I could feel your knot swell against my lips.”

“Should I suck you off?” Armitage said, looking at Ben from under the shadow of his arm, his entire body still quivering in the aftershocks.

Ben sat back on his heels, his large cock bobbing up between his legs.

“Maybe later,” Ben said as he crawled up the bed so he could lie on his side next to Armitage, his hand stroking carefully down his heated body, making him shudder slightly, still sensitive. He turned towards Ben, his eyes half-closed.

“I guess we have the rest of our lives,” Armitage whispered. He smiled.

“Yeah,” Ben said. “But I also want to put my dick in you tonight if it’s alright with you.”

Armitage chuckled.

“Sure. Yes. Your fingers were already nice.” He could still feel the slight stretch of his hole. He wanted more.

“You’re still hard,” Ben said, his fingers dancing over Armitage’s inflated knot, making him hiss and flinch back.

“It’s sensitive,” he whispered into the crook of Ben’s neck, pressing his face where his scent gland was, his dick giving a slight throb at the smell. His dick was hard but he wasn’t ready yet because the knot was supposed to keep his seed in, only there was nothing to plug up.

His own hand traveled down Ben’s chest to his belly where it slowly glanced over his cock. Ben groaned low in his chest, rumbling against Armitage’s touch.

Armitage’s hand went lower to feel down to Ben’s balls, causing him to humm, between his thighs where he was wet with slick. Another time though he’ll find out what it was like to fuck a naturally slick hole. He left him alone after the feeble touches to rest against him.

“I love your scent,” Armitage whispered, licking Ben’s neck, tickling him into laughter with the soft touches of his nose.

“You’re not bad yourself, husband,” Ben whispered, his hands idly tracing down Armitage’s body. This time he didn’t shiver or squirm, instead he enjoyed it.

Ben pulled him into a kiss and Armitage opened his mouth to let Ben’s tongue slip in. He massaged Armitage’s tongue with his own, making him moan. They kissed for a while longer until Armitage put his hands on Ben’s hips and pulled him closer. He interrupted the kiss for a moment.

“I’m ready,” he whispered, feeling his dick to check for his knot which had deflated for now. It was barely noticeable anymore, arousal once again rampant in Armitage’s body as he looked over to Ben who’s dick was at least still half-hard.

“I want you.”

“And you’ll have me,” Ben said directly into Armitage’s ear before he slowly and carefully turned him back over onto his back.

“Ah, yes,” Armitage whispered, letting his head fall back into the pillow as Ben slicked up his fingers again.

“Pillow prince,” Ben said with a chuckle, tracing his un-lubed hand down Armitage’s chest, flicking one nipple, making him laugh.

“Yes. You caught me. You’re just too gorgeous and it’s hot when you’re in charge,” he said, his hands coming up to reach for any piece of Ben he could touch, in this case his glorious chest.

“Oh, I’m glad you appreciate my talents” Ben said, then he descended on Armitage, kissing his chest while his hands were busy between his legs. He gave Armitage’s cock a squeeze, making him moan, his other hand busy at putting at first one, then two fingers into Armitage’s ass, stretching his hole. Without actively attempting to touch his prostate Ben only skimmed it every now and then. It made Armitage desperate for more. The stretch felt so good, he wanted Ben’s big dick so much.

“I’m ready, please...” he moaned, not above begging. “Please put your huge omega dick into my tiny alpha hole.”

Ben laughed and slapped him lightly on the thigh with his free hand, making Armitage jump and jumble Ben’s fingers against his prostate, causing him to squirm and groan.

“Fine, my huge omega dick is yours,” Ben said with a grin, pulling out his fingers. He sat up and shuffled close so the head of his dick jutted up against Armitage’s twitching hole. He took a hold of Armitage’s hips as he pulled him onto his dick, lifting him off the bed as the head sank in. They both groaned at the sensation, Armitage’s fingers clawing into the sheets to keep himself grounded, his mouth slightly open, every breath a tiny whine. Ben felt so big in Armitage’s hole, the stretch even better than his fingers, accompanied by a tiny burn as it slid in slowly but eventually in to the root. All the while Ben had Armitage’s ass in the air and when he was in completely he rested it in his lap.

“You’re so tight,” Ben said followed by a groan as Armitage voluntarily clenched around him, making him feel even bigger. He shuffled around in Ben’s lap and Ben let him until he could feel the cock poking against his prostate, his own already leaking.

“Yes, yes, right there,” Armitage muttered as he kept moving, rutting himself against Ben’s dick, shuffling around in his lap.

“Shit, you’re gorgeous,” Ben said, chewing his own bottom lip, his hands still on Armitage’s hips as he moved him slowly in his lap. Almost every movement managed to strike Armitage’s prostate, making his dick leak even more and causing his knot to slowly inflate.

“I love this,” Ben whispered as he pulled one hand off of Armitage’s hip to take a loose hold of his dick, his fingers feeling over the knot, driving Armitage wild with sensation. He couldn’t even talk anymore, his entire world was Ben, Ben’s dick in his ass, Ben’s dick stroking his prostate, Ben’s hand on his dick, Ben’s fingers on his knot. He moaned with his mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out.

Ben slipped out momentarily, making them both groan, he pushed Armitage’s legs up to his chest and slipped his dick back in. This way Armitage could see him much better, see how red and sweaty Ben’s face was, the beautiful moles and freckles on his face.

Armitage’s arms circled around Ben’s shoulders and neck, pulling him close for another breathless kiss. He could feel Ben’s balls audibly slapping against his ass as he picked up the pace, an obscene sound underlined by their moans and breathless groans. Armitage’s own dick was trapped between them, the tip barely rubbing against anything, making him desperate for more as his prostate was pounded.

“I’m going to fill you up so good,” Ben murmured against Armitage’s lips. “I’m going to make your tiny belly swell.”

Armitage groaned at the mental image of his usually flat belly being swollen with Ben’s seed in a futile attempt to breed him.

“Yes, yes,” Armitage whined, moving his hips in time with Ben’s thrusts. He was so close, he only needed a little bit more. His knot swelled up completely and bounced heavy against his own skin.

Ben’s thrusts became erratic, off-rhythm, his whines louder as he pushed himself impossibly deep into Armitage’s ass. His mouth was open, his breath heavy and hot against Armitage’s skin and then just as he came deep inside him, Ben bit him in the shoulder. Armitage screamed, the sensation of both the bite and Ben’s hot come filling him too much. He came all over his own belly and hit himself below the chin with his own come.

Armitage was outright thankful when Ben pulled out and lay down beside without touching him. They were both breathing hard.

The next morning Armitage woke up to soft kisses on his shoulder and neck. He tried squirming away when his ass suddenly throbbed and a whine escaped him.

“Ben,” he whispered. “It’s too early.” Armitage didn’t actually know the time but whatever time it was, he wasn’t interested in getting up just yet. His ass felt raw, he might possibly have bite marks on his shoulder, he was sticky all over, his limbs didn’t want to cooperate. It was a perfect day for staying in bed.

“You promised my mother we’ll have breakfast with her and my father,” Ben whispered close to his ear, amusement clear in his voice. How he could be this chipper after having sex for most of the night was beyond Armitage.

He groaned and tried hiding his face in the pillows.

“I’ll let you fuck my ass later if you come to breakfast and make nice conversation with my parents,” Ben said.

Armitage’s head shot up from the pillow, the bright light in the suite almost blinding him as he looked up at Ben.

This was his new life now and he loved every second of it.


End file.
